Simple Songfic
by Fabila Black
Summary: My First Fan-fiction, well the first one i have had the courage to put up. HHR pairing and Ginny Bashing, and songs from WICKED the Musical!


Fred turned to George and grinned, his twin winked in his direction and they both reclined in their seats waiting for the event to begin. A small squeak from their younger brother was all the warning they got before Ron was leaping through the air to land on the Gryffindor table. He opened his mouth and started to sing….

**The ****trouble ****with ****schools ****is****  
><strong>**they ****always ****try ****to ****teach ****the ****wrong****  
><strong>**lessons.****  
><strong>**Believe ****me, ****i've ****been ****kicked ****out****  
><strong>**of ****enough ****of ****them ****to ****know.****  
><strong>**They ****want ****you ****to ****become ****less ****callow****  
><strong>**less ****shallow****  
><strong>**but ****i ****say:****"Why ****invite ****stress ****in?"****  
><strong>**stop ****studying ****strife****  
><strong>**and ****learn ****to ****live****"the ****unexamined ****life"****…****  
><strong>

Fred grinned, delighted that their product had worked so thoroughly, meanwhile Ron was dancing around the Great hall. He tried to pull Hermione up with him but she huffed and stayed seated, glaring. George looked around if that potion had worked then the others had to kick in soon. On that thought Draco Malfoy moved from his seat to stand at the fount of the hall. There was complete silence before he too opened his mouth…..

What is this feeling,  
><span>So <span>sudden and new?

I felt the moment  
><span>I <span>laid eyes on you;

My pulse is rushing;  
><span>My <span>head is reeling;  
><span>My <span>face is flushing;

What is this feeling?  
><span>Fervid <span>as a flame,  
><span>Does <span>it have a name?  
><span>Yes! <span>Loathing  
><span>Unadulterated <span>loathing….

As Draco's voice faded out everybody glanced slowly at each other, and Malfoy, they hadn't known the Ice prince could sing at all. Draco closed his mouth, sent an impressive 'Snape like' glare around the entire hall and strode from the hall. He was followed silently after by the entire Slytherin house. They obviously knew this was aimed at them and wanted to be in safety before the results started to show.

**I'm ****a ****barbie ****girl, ****in ****the ****barbie ****world****  
><strong>**Life ****in ****plastic, ****it's ****fantastic!****  
><strong>**you ****can ****brush ****my ****hair,****undress ****me ****everywhere****  
><strong>**Imagination, ****life ****is ****your ****creation****  
><strong>**Come ****on ****Barbie,****let's ****go ****party!**

That voice came from the Hufflepuff table and everyone's eyes flew towards the singer. Ginny stood up, her skirt barely covering her knickers and her top virtually transparent. Her Hufflepuff friends slowly edged away from her, as she had been chatting to them a minute ago.

**I'm ****a ****barbie ****girl, ****in ****the ****barbie ****world****  
><strong>**Life ****in ****plastic, ****it's ****fantastic!****  
><strong>**you ****can ****brush ****my ****hair, ****undress ****me ****everywhere****  
><strong>**Imagination, ****life ****is ****your ****creation**

**I'm ****a ****blond ****bimbo ****girl, ****in ****the ****fantasy ****world****  
><strong>**Dress ****me ****up, ****make ****it ****tight, ****I'm ****your ****dolly...****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**You ****can ****touch, ****you ****can ****play, ****if ****you ****say:****"I'm ****always ****yours"**

With a high pitched squeak Ginny leapt from the table she had been stalking across and sprinted from the hall. the messy brunet at the Griffindore table shook his head and grinned to himself, he knew she had been cheating on him and now this confirmed it. He laughed slightly, finally he was free to ask the girl he loved for her permission to court her. He turned to his left

"Hermione?" he asked staring at her as she stood up…

_Hands __touch, __eyes __meet__  
><em>_Sudden __silence, __sudden __heat__  
><em>_Hearts __leap __in __a __giddy __whirl__  
><em>_He __could __be __that __boy__  
><em>_But __I'm __not __that __girl:_

She was staring down at him sadly. She turned away and continued..

_Don't __dream __too __far__  
><em>_Don't __lose __sight __of __who __you __are__  
><em>_Don't __remember __that __rush __of __joy__  
><em>_He __could __be __that __boy__  
><em>_I'm __not __that __girl_

_Ev'ry __so __often __we __long __to __steal__  
><em>_To __the __land __of __what-might-have-been__  
><em>_But __that __doesn't __soften __the __ache __we __feel__  
><em>_When __reality __sets __back __in_

_Blithe __smile, __lithe __limb__  
><em>_She __who's __win some,__she __wins __him__  
><em>_Gold __hair __with __a __gentle __curl__  
><em>_That's __the __girl __he __chose__  
><em>_And __Heaven __knows__  
><em>_I'm __not __that __girl.._

Harry stood this time. Grabbing her before she ran from the hall.

HARRY

_**Kiss **__**Me **__**too **__**fiercely**__**  
><strong>__**Hold **__**me **__**too **__**tight**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**need **__**help **__**believing**__**  
><strong>__**You're **__**with **__**me **__**tonight**__**  
><strong>__**My **__**wildest **__**dreamings**__**  
><strong>__**Could **__**not **__**forsee**__**  
><strong>__**Lying **__**beside **__**you**__**  
><strong>__**With **__**you **__**wanting **__**me**__**  
><strong>_

He pulled her to him, claiming her lips in a sweet kiss. "Sing with me 'Miony?" He asked his eyes pleading with hers, Hermione, still dazed by the kiss nodded…

**BOTH**

**And ****just ****for ****this ****moment****  
><strong>**As****long ****as ****you're ****mine****  
><strong>**I've ****lost ****all ****resistance****  
><strong>**And ****crossed ****some ****border****line****  
><strong>**And ****if ****it ****turns ****out****  
><strong>**It's ****over ****too ****fast****  
><strong>**I'll ****make ****every ****last ****moment ****last****  
><strong>**As ****long ****as ****you're ****mine**  
><strong><br>**HARRY:  
><em><strong>Maybe <strong>__**I'm **__**brainless**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe **__**I'm **__**wise**__**  
><strong>__**But **__**you've **__**got **__**me **__**seeing**__**  
><strong>__**Through **__**different **__**eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Somehow **__**I've **__**fallen**__**  
><strong>__**Under **__**your **__**spell**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**somehow **__**I'm **__**feeling**__**  
><strong>__**It's **__**up **__**that **__**I **__**fell**_

**BOTH**  
><strong>Every <strong>**moment****  
><strong>**As ****long ****as ****you're ****mine****  
><strong>**I'll ****wake ****up ****my ****body****  
><strong>**And ****make ****up ****for ****lost ****time****  
><strong>  
>HARRY:<br>_**Say **__**there's **__**no **__**future**__**  
><strong>__**For **__**us **__**as **__**a **__**pair**_

**BOTH****  
><strong>**And ****though ****I ****may ****know****  
><strong>**I ****don't ****care****  
><strong>**Just ****for ****this ****moment****  
><strong>**As ****long ****as ****you're ****mine****  
><strong>**Come ****be ****how ****you ****want ****to****  
><strong>**And ****see ****how ****bright ****we ****shine****  
><strong>**Borrow ****the ****moonlight****  
><strong>**Until ****it ****is ****through****  
><strong>**And ****know ****I'll ****be ****here ****holding ****you****  
><strong>**As ****long ****as ****you're ****mine****  
><strong>

She leaned up on her toes then and he lowered his lips to meet hers even as the cheers rang out through the hall.

Soooo…that was my first fanfic, feel free to say what you think if it's constructive. Non of this 'Hermione and Harry don't belong together….'. Something with a point please.

By the way I'm not J.K so I don't own anything. Nor are the songs mine.*Sigh* I didn't write WICKED either.


End file.
